Disrespect
by idig4skullz
Summary: Ayumi hates it when people disrespect her . . . so what happens when a girl she thinks is about to date Yoshiki disrespects her? Will Ayumi let her date the rebel she supposedly can't stand, or will she take action to keep her destined lover to herself?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Disrespect

Ayumi had always considered herself better than most people. She was prettier than her friend Naomi, and braver than Satoshi. Much more fun than Mayu, yet much more serious than Morishige. She had to be at least ten times smarter than Seiko in her opinion as well. But when it came to Yoshiki, she had no words nor thoughts about him except for the fact that he was a delinquent, and a disrespectful one at that. And she _hated _people who disrespected her, or her superiors.

In her mind, Yoshiki was the dumbest person she had ever come across. His lack of intelligence made her despise him, and though she voiced her hatred of him to the rest of her friends, they insisted Yoshiki stay in the group.

"He's a good person," Satoshi said, shrugging.

"Yeah he is," Mayu agreed. "He's so helpful, it's adorable!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "Helpful?! He messes up everything he tries! Helpful my ass, he can't even walk right!"

Naomi sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, begging it to go faster. "Do you like him or something? You're always fussing about him so much and it makes it seem like you do. You should give him a chance, you know he likes you."

"Though I don't see how . . ." Morishige whispered to himself.

Ayumi chuckled at Naomi's statement. Like him? She didn't even like to breathe the air around him! She feared that if she did, she would catch whatever disease made him appear so useless, untrustworthy, and weak. An image of her blowing a bubble at him appeared in her head. The bubble floated over to him and popped, breaking him into a million pieces. That was how weak she saw him. He could easily fix that problem if he stopped asking her to go places with him, offering to buy her things, and asking for her help on homework. She knew they were pathetic attempts to get her alone with him, but that wouldn't work. There was no way in hell she'd fall for that!

"Doesn't matter if she likes him or not," Seiko said, propping her legs up on the desk. "He and Fumiko have been getting _pretty _close."

"How could she ever get close with something like him?" Ayumi asked, giggling. "How do you even know Seiko? You're probably just trying to make me jealous."

"Well, the other day I saw Fumiko and Yoshiki just hanging around outside after school. So I walked over to them to be friendly! I mean come on! I'm Seiko!" Seiko winked cutely, trying to convince the group of her friendliness. "Anyways, I asked him what they were doing and he said they were going out for sushi. And would you believe he invited me along with them _and _paid for all three of us? What a nice guy!"

"So they went out to eat together," Naomi sighed. "Big deal."

"They were flirting!" Seiko insisted. "They were all lovey dovey like this!"

Seiko demonstrated her theory by grabbing Naomi and pulling her over to her, placing wet kisses on her cheek.

"Ah! Seiko!" Naomi yelled, struggling to get away from her friend.

Seiko grabbed Naomi's chest and started to fondle her. "Then he did a little something like this!"

"In the restaurant?" Mayu asked, in shock. "No way!"

Morishige gave her a 'don't trust Seiko' look and Mayu felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at believing her. "Cut it out Seiko! Did they or did they not?!"

"Fine! They didn't," Seiko said, defeated. "But I bet they went home that night and-

"Seiko! Stop grinding on me!" Naomi said, her cheeks becoming redder and redder. "Why must you demonstrate on me?!"

"HE TOOK HER HOME?!" Satoshi asked. "Ooh he's so bad."

"How unsophisticated is it to take a girl home after their first date and have sex with her?" Ayumi said in disgust. "Disgusting."

"They probably didn't, don't worry jelly," Seiko laughed.

"I'm _not _jealous!"

"Sure. And bears are _not _covered in hair."

"It's actually fur," Morishige said.

"Same thing!" Seiko insisted. "Whatever. The bell rang like two hours ago and Yoshiki promised to email me those nudes of Fumiko, so I will be gazing upon those tonight."

Seiko pushed herself up from her desk and started to walk away, followed by Naomi who was telling her that what she was saying was not appropriate. Mayu and Morishige left as well, leaving Ayumi with Satoshi.

"You okay?" Satoshi asked.

Ayumi didn't respond for a moment, but then she realized Satoshi asked her a question and nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Eh, I don't know. I'm going to hang out with Naomi and Seiko in a couple of hours. Wanna join us?"

"No. No thank you. I need to do homework."  
"Alright, suit yourself. Later."

"Bye."

Ayumi walked out of the school and began her short trek home. Her mind replayed Seiko's words in her head repeatedly and Ayumi furiously tried to think of something else. Unsuccessful, she just gave up and allowed herself to dwell on Yoshiki and Fumiko. She didn't care at all, not one bit. She didn't even know Fumiko like that. From what she had heard, Fumiko was a nice girl, and she had seen her around school a few times.

She had long black hair and brown eyes and she was probably a few inches taller than Ayumi. Her voice was high pitched and she always covered her mouth when she laughed. Ayumi couldn't see why she liked or even got along with Yoshiki. She was so bubbly and cute and Yoshiki was so goofy and aloof. They were two different people! In all honestly, she wanted to tell Fumiko to just stay away.

Yoshiki would be a bad influence on her and would corrupt her right before everyone's eyes. Plus, Fumiko could do better. Yes, it was settled. Ayumi would tell her to just drop it at school tomorrow. Fumiko needed to listen to her! It was only for the best, plus she was, in a sense, protecting Fumiko. Yes, Yoshiki needed someone as cold and as evil as himself.

"Yes," she said to herself as she walked along. "As cold and as evil as himself."

* * *

Ayumi sat bored on the sidelines during gym class. She usually never got to play dodge ball, because she had bad aim, and barely any team spirit. Academics was her strong suit, not moving side to side dodging red balls that came flying at her face, ready to knock her teeth out. Fumiko was still in, and actually a pretty good player. She could throw surprisingly well, however, the number of people on her team started to diminish, and she soon found herself out as well.

She walked over to the side, close to Ayumi and Ayumi stood, deciding to meet her halfway.

"Hey," Ayumi said, smiling. "Fumiko, right?"

"Yeah," Fumiko confirmed. "You're class rep of 2-9 right?"

"Yes ma'am."  
"Cool. I'm in class 2-7. I was going to be class rep, but I lost by _one _vote! Ugh, can you believe that?"

Ayumi smirked. "Ooh, I didn't really ask you all that did I? Nope, I didn't. Ah anyways, about you and Yoshiki? I got a little news for ya."

"Oh Yoshi?" Fumiko blushed at her own personal nick name for him, completely overlooking Ayumi's blatant disrespect towards her. "Yeah, what about him?"

"I wouldn't date him," Ayumi said, shaking her head. "You know he's a delinquent, right?"

"Okay. He smokes weed and drinks a little, but what's the big deal?"

"Big deal?! Do you really want that kind of negativity hanging around you? He'll just drag you down!"

"No he won't!" Fumiko argued. "He's a good guy. Excuse me, do you even _know _him?"

"Of course!" Ayumi yelled and looked out at everyone playing dodge ball. She easily spotted his bleached hair and he hurtled the ball across the court, knocking someone out of the game. "He's right there."

"Alright, fair enough. But, is this your way of telling me to back down? Because I won't."

Ayumi felt her nails dig into the palm of her hands. She didn't know she was going to get this heated talking to Fumiko, but she was. Anger was building so fast inside of her at Fumiko's defiance. _Everyone _was supposed to listen to Ayumi, so why was Fumiko an exception? Ayumi knew best for everyone, and they damn sure knew that and listened to her. It bothered her greatly that she was sitting here arguing over Yoshiki, when in fact she should have won this battle minutes ago. Fumiko was _disrespecting _her, and that just didn't sit right with Ayumi.

"I'm just trying to warn you!" Ayumi growled in frustration. "I don't want him!"

"Good," Fumiko remarked, looking back over at the bleach haired boy. "Because I do."

"W-wh-

"We went to the pool a few weeks ago," Fumiko continued. Every word she released from her lips ignited a fire in Ayumi, but Fumiko didn't pay attention and just kept talking. "He took his shirt off and holy shit I have never seen someone who looked _that _good."

"I thought you've already experienced all he had to offer!" Ayumi spat, thinking back to their date.

"No, not yet. But when we do fuck, I'll make sure to tell you all about it."

By this time, Ayumi could feel her heart threatening to rip out of her chest. Fumiko had pissed her off to the point of wanting to kill her. How _dare _she think Ayumi wanted to know _anything _about her experiences in the bedroom with Yoshiki.

"How fucking dare you," Ayumi said, speaking her thoughts. "You really think I care, _bitch_?!"

"Sounds like you do," Fumiko said, shrugging her shoulders prettily. "What's your phone number by the way? He's coming over tonight and I want to be able to text you the details while their fresh in my mind. Though I don't see how I could forget them."

"I will NOT give you my number!"

"That's okay. Just listen for my screams of pleasure," Fumiko said, raising her hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Fuck you!" Ayumi snapped. "Fucking hoe!"

"Jealous much?" Fumiko asked, cocking her head to the side. "You should be."

The bell rang and Fumiko hopped up off the bench and skipped into the locker room. Ayumi fumed silently to herself as she followed a group of girls to the locker room as well to change. Usually, she didn't shower because she didn't really participate in gym activities, but today was an exception. She needed to cool her body temperature down before her head blew off of her shoulders and lava leaked out of her.

After she felt she had enough time to regain her composure and cleanse herself, she hopped out of the shower and threw her clothes on. She headed out the door and at the same time saw Yoshiki walking out of his locker room. Not really having any real reason to talk to him didn't occur to her as she stormed over to him. It didn't matter to her that much though-she'd make one up.

"Kishinuma!" she yelled, catching his attention.

Yoshiki looked over at who was calling for him and his breath caught in his throat. No way . . . Ayumi wanted to talk to him? After years of trying to get her attention, she was finally responding? However, she was red faced, and stomping over to him as she walked. This wasn't how he imagined their first time alone together and it disheartened him a bit.

"Hey Shinozaki," he said. "What's-

"You're going to Fumiko's tonight?" Ayumi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "Why?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"I can't hang out with her?"

"Yes!" she yelled. "You can do whatever you want, idiot!"

"So why are you asking?" he asked, shocked at her calling him an idiot.

"B-because, I-

"Hey!" Ayumi was interrupted by Fumiko's cheery voice. "You guys really _do _know each other!"

Yoshiki smiled. "Hey Fumiko."

"You still coming over tonight?" she asked him, smiling back, showing off her pretty white teeth.

"Of course," he said. "As long as you still want me to."

"You know I do!" she said, trailing her eyes up and down his body just to spite Ayumi.

"Have fun," Ayumi grumbled angrily, feeling heat generate in her body again.

"Oh," Fumiko giggled, covering her mouth. "We intend to."

Yoshiki blushed furiously and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it. "You know, we shouldn't really be standing around here talking. Class is about to start."

Ayumi was about to demand when he started to care about class, but Fumiko linked her arm in his and proudly walked away with him.

"That bitch," Ayumi muttered to herself. "That disrespectful, foul, _bitch_ . . ."

* * *

Fumiko sat in her room listening to music and drawing. She was a pretty artistic person. Of course, she didn't have the best drawings, but she thought they were alright for someone who wasn't really pursuing a career in art. As she drew, she thought back to her conversation with Ayumi earlier. She was unsure of what Ayumi felt towards Yoshiki.

It clearly wasn't hate or disgust like Ayumi pathetically tried to make it out to be. Maybe love, or maybe she just wanted him to be single like her.

Fumiko rolled her eyes, thinking Ayumi was pathetic. Really, how low do you have to be to keep someone single? Ayumi refused to date Yoshiki because he was a rebel and Fumiko understood that. But if she couldn't date him, that apparently meant no one could, which was ridiculous. Fumiko had been hanging out with him over the past few weeks after they met at a party. She thought he was adorable, nice, funny, and he went to her school, so obviously she pursued him and wanted to date him! Not to mention he did look pretty great without a shirt on.

The thought of him in even _less _clothing excited her, and she could possibly see it tonight. He thought he was coming over to do homework, but Fumiko had much more in mind. It was a double win. She got to have Yoshiki, and Ayumi would of course probably throw a fit. She might even-

She heard the noise of footsteps walking through her living room and it pulled her out of her thoughts. Strange . . . her parents had left hours ago and Yoshiki wasn't due for thirty more minutes. Who could it be? Wasn't the front door locked?

"Hello?" Fumiko asked, putting her sketch pad down. She moved away from the kitchen table to head into den, but the footsteps went up the stairs. Was Yoshiki trying to surprise her? Was he trying to scare her? If he was, he had accomplished both goals, because she was equally surprised and frightened.

She made her way through the living room and up the stairs and looked across the hall at her room. Her light was on and the door was wide open. Curiously, she walked down the hall and pushed the door to her room open.

Fumiko's eyes widened in surprise at Ayumi standing in her room, staring out her window. Her gaze was focused on an object outside and she was as still as a lamppost, seemingly unaware to anything around her. In reality, she couldn't have been _more _aware.

"Hot as hell outside," Ayumi commented.

Fumiko crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't ask you that," Ayumi said, still staring out her window. "You have a habit of talking out of turn, don't you? The disrespect is strong in this one . . ."

What? Talking out of turn? Disrespect?

_"What the hell is she talking about?" _Fumiko asked herself.

"Um, listen," Ayumi continued, heading over to her. She produced a pillow case from her back pocket and unfolded it gently. She strode over to Fumiko and hit her lightly with it. "Got any money?"

Fumiko's eyes widened at her question. Was Ayumi trying to rob her?

"N-no . . ." Fumiko answered, feeling tension rise.

"Doubt that. This is a nice ass house."

"Uh . . . yeah."

"Ah hahh why are you so nervous? We're just chillin! Or at least I'm chillin ah hah hah."

Fumiko found herself generally freaked out by Ayumi's demeanor. She had never seen her act like this, or anyone else for that matter. The way Ayumi was looking at her with that unrecognizable glint in her eyes made her appear extremely mysterious, eerie, and deadly.

"Are you okay Ayumi?" Fumiko asked. "How did you get in? Why are you here?"

"Whoa," Ayumi said, hitting her with the pillow case. "Did not expect all those questions my friend. One at a time."

Fumiko huffed in annoyance. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good."

"How did you get in?"

"Don't worry about it," Ayumi said, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it . . ."

"Why are you here?"

"Ahhh why am I here? Well," Ayumi said, whilst walking over to her door. She shut it and moved over to the dresser. Upon opening the top drawer, her eyes sparked at the big knife she pulled out.

"You guys must cook a lot here," she commented, looking at the knife. "This is sharp. Pretty big too."

"Ayumi . . ." Fumiko said. "Wh-

"Okay, look. I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth, so here's the deal. Let me tell you," Ayumi looked up at the ceiling. "What's up! Hah, you like that shit? Haha, okay I'll stop. Ahem."

Fumiko did nothing as Ayumi twirled the knife around.

"I didn't really appreciate your attitude at school today," Ayumi sighed. "Threw me off a little because I didn't think you were gonna disrespect me like that. Made me a little sad, but it's all good. Moving on. I don't want you dating, looking at, or fucking Yoshiki, okay? Don't worry about the reason-I just don't, alright?"

"You want to know why I'm here right?" Ayumi asked, approaching Fumiko. Fumiko moved away from the short girl wielding the knife until she was backed up into a corner.

"Ayumi please," Fumiko pleaded, glaring at the sharp weapon. "Please, please, please!"

"I'm going to need you to hold real still," Ayumi said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because I'm going to stab the shit out of you."

"Ay-

Fumiko was cut off as the knife plunged into her stomach. It felt like fire as Ayumi ripped it out of her and stabbed her again, and again, twisting the knife as she went. The blood was pouring from her open gash now, as well as her mouth. She couldn't even cry as her senses were focused on trying to block out the pain. She doubled over and clutched at her burning wound, but refused to fall. No, she would not fall at Ayumi's feet. She was much too proud for that.

"Yoshiki . . . will know-it's you," Fumiko coughed out, spattering blood. "He'll call-

She was cut off as Ayumi quickly and sharply dragged the knife across her throat, instantly killing her.

Ayumi watched as Fumiko fell to the ground lifelessly, the puddle of blood growing around her. She sighed to herself, feeling relief wash over her as the very life essence of Fumiko drained out of her at her feet. Ayumi felt her grip on the knife weaken as it fell to the floor, soundlessly landing on the blood soaked carpet. At last . . . at last that bitch was dead and she could feel at peace. She was free . . . free from the disrespect.

"Oh my GOD!" she heard someone yell behind her.

Ayumi turned to see Yoshiki standing there with a horrified look on his face. "AYUMI SHINOZAKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"What?" Ayumi asked, taken aback. "You've seen much worse in Heavenly Host."

"It's not the fact that there's a dead body in here!" he yelled. "It's the fact that YOU killed someone for no reason!"

"She disrespected me," Ayumi said, looking down at her body. "I don't tolerate disrespect."

Yoshiki ran over to Fumiko and checked her neck for a pulse, obviously not finding one. He gasped in disbelief at what his class representative had done, trying to find the words to express his shock. He could feel the blood from the carpet soak into his pants and it sent the most God awful chill up his body. Not being able to stand the sight or metallic stench, he stood up and moved away, turning his back on the scene.

He closed his eyes as his entire body started to quiver. "No . . ."

Ayumi placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Yoshiki?"

"Oh God . . ."

"Oh, I'm God now?" she purred. "Interesting pet name. I like it. I'm going to call you Yoshi, in memory of the fallen Fumiko."

Yoshiki opened his eyes and swiveled his body around to stare at her. "What the fuck are you saying right now?"

"I'm saying that were boyfriend and girlfriend, duh!" Ayumi said, flipping her twin tails behind her shoulders. A large smile was plastered on her beautiful face. "Obviously we are! It was meant to be! This is a romance-OUR ROMANCE! The one trying to ruin our relationship is dead and we've already made up pet names for each other! Let's think of kids' names! I like Mai for a girl, and Kenji for a boy! Do you like those names as well Yoshi?"

Yoshiki's mouth continuously opened and closed. He couldn't find the words and in fact, he couldn't find _any _words.

"Are you so excited you can't speak?" she asked, playfully flicking his nose. "It's okay! I'm excited too! Can we go back to your apartment now? You clearly need time to think about the names."

"You are going to jail, you know," he said, finally finding words to use.

"What?" she asked, frowning. Tears formed in her eyes and started to slowly slide down her face. "You're calling the cops? But Yoshi . . ."

Yoshiki watched as tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to sob and he instantly felt bad. He hated seeing her cry, and hated being the cause of it even more. The crying had to cease, for he couldn't stand to see his beautiful Ayumi cry.

Grabbing her in a hug, he held her as she sobbed onto his shirt.

"Don't cry," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It'll be alright. I won't tell the cops it was you. We'll just get rid of the knife, and I'll say I came over and found her like this. They'll never know it was you."

She sniffled and pulled away, looking up into his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise," he said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

She kissed him back and as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers and he could feel her warm breath on his face, tickling his nose.

"By the way," he whispered. "I like the names Mai and Kenji too."

Ayumi smiled and pulled him down to her connecting their lips once again and they stood in the blood of Fumiko passionately kissing, thinking about their future together.

A/N: Ayumi is more insane than Kizami O.o Lol, leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
